


Late Night Snack

by excusemymind



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Cooking, Kitchen Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemymind/pseuds/excusemymind
Summary: Mitch can't sleep and decides to make brownie in the middle of the night, Scott joins him later and make the waiting more interesting.





	Late Night Snack

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short little thing of Mitch cooking cause I think it's cute but lately I'm failing at all my initial plans. [Follow me twitter](https://twitter.com/dragaddicted) if you like my stories, I kinda want to make polls and ask about new stuff I want to do but I don't anyone that reads my fanfics follow me there, so it's kinda useless I guess... Hope you enjoy this little thing and if you do let me know! xx

Scott was long lost, sleeping at Mitch’s side, but the brunette was restless. Tired of looking at the ceiling or Scott’s sleeping face, Mitch sat on the bed and looked for his clothes around the room, grabbed his underwear and a tshirt, tip toeing his way out of the bedroom.

Their house was big, and a bit scary at night, with no lights on. Mitch made his way to the kitchen, looking for a midnight snack. He opened the fridge but nothing seemed to catch his eyes, it was full but it wasn’t what he was looking for. He opened the cabinet and started to sort some things, placing them on the kitchen counter.

Mitch grabbed a bowl, cracked the eggs on the border of it and put sugar to start mixing them together. He turned on the oven to preheat and continue to pour the ingredients together. Butter, cocoa powder, flour, a pinch of salt, dark chocolate, a little bit of vanilla extract, and it was done. The mixing part at least. He just had to mix them for a few more minutes and the place it on the pan.

“Whatcha doin’?”

The voice made Mitch look up, and he saw Scott in his underwear, walking to his direction. His hair was a sleepy mess and his eyes weren’t entirely open.

“I couldn’t sleep so I decided to make brownies.” Mitch shrugged.

“At 3 AM?” Scott hugged Mitch from behind, placing his arms around Mitch’s waist and his face on the curve of Mitch’s neck.

“Can you let me live?” Mitch said and Scott laughed, giving him a kiss on his neck. Scott’s point finger were heading to the bowl’s direction but Mitch slapped it away. “Don’t! It’s gross.”

Mitch poured the mix on the pan and then put it inside the oven, setting the timer. He did all of that with Scott’s limbs still wrapped around him, he followed him around and they walked as one. Like he was the tree and Scott was the koala.

“Now we wait.” Mitch said.

“How long?” Scott placed a kiss behind his ear.

“Half an hour.”

“I hate waiting.” Scott grumbled.

“We could do something in the meantime...” Mitch turned around between Scott’s arms, and eyebrow raise suggestively.

“I love waiting.” Scott smiled, leaning down to reach for Mitch’s lips.

“Wash the dishes.” Mitch whispered, his lips brushing against Scott’s.

Scott just nodded his head negatively as he kissed Mitch, holding him tight and leaving no space between their bodies. Mitch’s hands cupped Scott’s face as he kissed him back softly, lazily, taking all the time in the world. He loved how Scott would kiss him just as soft, and there was so much behind that gentleness.

Their soft kisses meant I love you, it was the action equivalent of that sentence, without the need to say it out loud. It was also appreciating each other. Their tongue kisses meant intimacy, the need to feel the other more and not caring about anything else because it feels good. Their heated kisses were their desire, the urge they have, the hands all over the bodies, grabbing and grinding until they were both feeling their skin burn, until they were craving something more than just a kiss.

Mitch pulled his head back as Scott was biting his bottom lip, they both breathless as the kiss parted. He held Scott’s head in place by his chin and kissed his neck, which already had a few red spot that Mitch had just caused a few minutes ago. He kissed Scott’s neck again, marking a new place as his hands ran down through Scott’s body, passing by his chest and abs until it reached his waist. Scott moaned as Mitch continue to deliciously torture his neck and Mitch’s hands went behind Scott’s back, going down just a little further and entering his underwear. He squeezed Scott’s ass, earning a smile from him and then he slowly pulled it down all the way, kneeling along doing it.

Scott looked down at Mitch with a huge grin on his face and leaned against the kitchen counter for support, he knew he was about to lose his equilibrium. Mitch kissed the tip of Scott’s cock and heard him sigh deeply, his eyes now closed in anticipation. He wrapped his fingers around the length and slowly moved it back and forth, Scott’s hands found the edge of the counter to hold. Mitch brushed his thumb against the head, cleaning out the precome and then sucking it while looking up at Scott, whose eyes were dark with lust and lips were caught between his teeth.

Mitch took the cock on his mouth and Scott sighed in relief and arousal, his tongue started its work and his hand followed, making Scott harder than before, moaning Mitch’s name and cursing through gritted teeth. Mitch had his eyes fixed on Scott as he sucked him, even with his eyes closed Scott could feel it piercing through him, he opened his eyes and met Mitch’s. The look of devotion, his talented tongue, his hollow cheeks, his dilated eyes and his need to please Scott, that was just a few things Scott loved about Mitch, and he couldn’t express enough how it all turned him on, the effect Mitch had on him.

He was torn apart between grab Mitch by his wrist and devour his mouth or letting exactly where he was, doing this heavenly act. His hand got the best of him and found Mitch’s hair, holding it tight and then pushing Mitch forward, deeper. Scott knew how much he could take and how long he could, his other hand followed and he held Mitch’s head as he started to slowly fuck that pretty little mouth of his. Mitch closed his eyes and let Scott take control, moaning around the cock that filled his mouth.

Scott pulled Mitch back as he felt he was close and stared at him, Mitch was smiling, proud and eager to taste him again. Scott placed his cock on Mitch’s lips and his smile turned into an open mouth, waiting to take what he earned. His lips closed around Scott and he came, filling Mitch’s mouth and panting above him. Mitch swallowed and licked his lips like the proud girl he was, sucking Scott’s cock one last time.

Now he could do it, and he did. As Scott’s breathing were coming back to normal, he opened his eyes to see a smiling Mitch still on his knees, he held him by his wrist and pulled him up, involving his arms around him again. Scott leaned in and kissed him again, softly, tasting himself on Mitch’s lips, and he tighten his embrace, their bodies pressed against each other and Mitch moaned on the kiss, Scott felt him hard and the moan sounded a lot more like a crying for help. Mitch was good at waiting, patient even, but Scott would not let him suffer, not today. He deserved it.

His hands travelled to Mitch’s thighs, he pulled one up and Mitch quickly follow his thought, jumping on his lap and wrapping both of his legs around Scott’s waist. Scott held him easily, Mitch barely weigh a thing, he turned around and placed Mitch sat on the kitchen counter he was leaning until moments ago. Mitch kept his legs around Scott as they kissed, he could just kiss him until they were out of time. Scott kissed his jaw, neck, collarbone, and his hand found the bottom of Mitch’s shirt, which he gently pulled up and took it off, he didn’t want to ruin that.

Their skin against each other felt hot and familiar, Scott kept on kissing Mitch’s body as he fingers hooked on the edge of his underwear, he felt a wet spot was his hands brushed against it, making Mitch gasp. Scott took a step back, breaking the kiss, and Mitch lifted his hips as Scott pulled his underwear off, Mitch hissed as his ass touched the cold marble from the kitchen counter. But soon Scott’s mouth were on his again and this thought was left behind, all he felt was his kiss and his hand on his body, making him moan and want more.

Mitch’s body was begging for release, he was waiting restless for Scott to touch him, he was so hard it was hurting, he just wanted to come. Scott’s hand held Mitch’s cock, gripping on it firmly and making Mitch let out a hoarse moan. His hands turned into a fist around Scott’s neck as he started to stroke Mitch, his mouth permanently open as he moaned. Scott kissed his shoulders and increased the speed, making Mitch whine. Mitch was pulsing on his hands, his moans more frequent and the grip on Scott’s arm was harder.

“Come, babe,” Scott whispered into Mitch’s ear. “Let me taste you.”

With a groan and a high pitched cry Mitch came, spreading cum all over Scott’s hands and their stomach. Scott smiled, satisfied and he slowly pumped Mitch until his orgasm was done. He leaned back and saw Mitch was weakly holding himself right, Scott licked and sucked his fingers clean while Mitch panted in front of him. Scott kissed his forehead and walked away, grabbing some paper towel to clean up their bodies. He walked back near Mitch and the timer set off, scaring both of them, making them laugh right after. He turned the oven off and let it cool down. He cleaned Mitch’s body and threw the papers on the trashcan, he gave Mitch the shirt he was wearing back, without saying it was actually his, but he liked how it looked oversized on Mitch.

He put his underwear back and returned to his place between Mitch’s legs, holding him and caressing his back in a comfortable after sex bliss. Mitch closed his eyes, feeling full of some kind of happiness he couldn’t describe. He kissed Scott’s chest and then his lips, slipping away to put his feet on the ground again, taking off the pan of the oven and cutting the brownie into small squares.

Scott was still on the same place watching Mitch, who brought a piece of the dessert on his hands, blowing on it lightly to cool it down completely and feeding it to Scott, who took a big bite and proceeded to chew. Mitch threw the rest on his mouth and they both enjoyed another great thing Mitch could do with his hands.

“So good.” Scott said with his mouth still full and Mitch smiled, thankful.

Being the silly one, it didn’t take long for Scott to smile back at Mitch with his teeth all brown, full of chocolate. Mitch rolled his eyes at his boyfriend but Scott grabbed him and brought him closer, kissing Mitch again. He smiled and kissed him back, it tasted like chocolate, it tasted like them.


End file.
